Summer lovin'
by Melissa Samuelsen
Summary: Kid plans a nice summer vacation for himself and Crona. But surprise visit from his friends threatens to ruin everything! Will Kid finally get a moment alone with Crona? Or will his friends disrupt all of Kid's thoughtful plans?
1. Chapter 1

Summer was always a greatly anticipated time in Death City. For the students of the DWMA it meant no school. For the members of Spartoi and the staff it mean no missions, no paperwork. All of the hardships could be put on hold for a few weeks and finally they could relax!  
No one needed this more then Kid. Taking over once his father retired, Kid found himself drowning in a pool of un-filed mission reports. But all of that was left in the Death Room, miles behind him. He and Crona were on their way to his summer house on Muerte Beach. They had been planning this trip for months and Kid was looking forward to spending some alone time with his boyfriend. It felt as if they hadn't seen each other in days, something Crona wouldn't deny.  
The salty ocean air filled the car as the bi-level beachfront home came into view. Crona grinned from ear to ear, keeping his hair from flying with one hand. This was his first time riding in Kid's black convertible, and his first time going away with someone when it wasn't mission related. As anxious as he was he was equally excited. "Is that it?" he asked.  
"Yep. The Shinigami summer abode." Kid smiled moving his hand from the gear shift and placing it on Crona's. "Our own little slice of paradise."  
"It's so big." The pink haired man exclaimed. "Do we really need all this room?"  
"Father designed it when I was still very young. We would vacation here, but he would still need to run things. I suppose all the extra rooms were to house his many death scythes." Kid shrugged. "All of that empty space means it will be nice a quiet; something I'm greatly looking forward to."  
The demon sword frowned. _Does that mean I'm to loud? h_e wondered silently. He had begun blaming himself for Kid's sudden late work nights. It felt as if he was getting on the shinigami's nerves, and part of him was certain that Kid was getting tired of him. It had been months since they spent a night together, and Kid's hand felt foreign on top of his own. Crona sighed.  
"Something wrong, my love?" Kid asked, pulling around the last bend before the house they would spend the next week in.  
"Of course not." His lover smiled, obviously lieing. Just ahead something caught the demon swords eye. A tall figure, with striking blue hair and long white jacket. "Kid...what is that? It looks like..."  
"Just an illusion...brought on by...lack of sleep?" The shinigami hoped aloud. No way that is BlackStar. I specifily told him and Soul to stay in Death City._Under no circumstances were he and Crona to be disturbed._  
Another figured step outside, this one was unmistakable. "Is that Soul with him?"  
Quickly turning the car around Kid laughed nervously. "Why don't we try somewhere else? I hear Alaska is great this time of year."  
Crona turned to look out the back window. "But, they are your friends. Isn't summer supposed to be spent with friends?"  
"Not when they give you ulcers and make you begin premature balding."  
"Your hair is fine Kid." Crona laughed, taking his lovers hand with a smile. "Come on, this will be fun."  
That smile always made the shinigami melt. Puddy in the demon sword's hand, that's what he was. "If you say so." Kid murmured, turning back toward the house.


	2. Chapter 2

The so called 'welcome party' was far more than what Kid and Crona first thought. Inside the vacation home sat the rest of their small group of friends: Maka, Tsubaki, Liz and Patty. Crona was delighted to see so many people were joining them for the week. However Kid was less enthusiastic. With a loud sigh, and a forced smile, he escorted them to rooms on the first floor they could use. He didn't much care who bunked where as long as he and Crona had the top floor to themselves.  
After unpacking his bags he plopped on his bed and stared at the ceiling. "Well so much for a relaxing, romantic get away."  
"Oh come on Kid. You know you'd miss us." A familiar voice said from the doorway. "Besides isn't this the Shinigami Family home? And we are family after all."  
He knew that voice anywhere. "Yes. You are." Sitting up a little he rolled to one side. "But you know how much I've been looking forward to this."  
"You even send Patty and I to Lithuania." Liz laughed. "I'm sorry, but Soul insisted."  
"I figured either he or BlackStar was behind this."  
"Crona seems ok with the idea."  
"Of course he is. He's never really had a group trip before so this is the next best thing." Kid sighed. "He has a point though. This _could_ be fun."  
"He and Maka went into the city to get food. He wants you to grill hamburgers and make s'mores." Liz giggled, sitting next to Kid. "I didn't have to heart to tell him you can't cook."  
"I can cook...when the occasion calls for it."  
"So...the occasion hasn't called for it in what...twenty years?"  
His eyes lowered to a glare, one his weapon was familiar with. "Just because you don't see it doesn't mean it hasn't happened."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Muerte Beach was more than a beach, it was an entire island. It wasn't a very large island. More like a small town. And like all small towns it had one, singular General store. Maka and Crona combed the isles looking for the items on their ever growing list.  
"Are you sure it's ok for us to stay with you guys? Kid didn't look like he wants us there."  
"I'm sure he'll be ok. Besides it will keep me occupied." Crona paused. "And out of his way."  
"Still having problems, huh?" Maka grabbed a few things and tossed them in the cart her friend was pushing.  
"Uh huh." He nodded. "He's been spending so much time at the school I hardly ever see him. And when he is home he spends most of the time either doing work he brought home or sleeping." He sighed. "I don't know how to deal with it."  
"So why are you ok with all of us taking this week away from you guys?"  
"Kid said he wants peace and quite. With you here I don't be a bother to him."  
"I doubt he meant you when he said that." Maka scanned the list one last time. "Does Kid use charcoal or gas for his grill?"  
"Charcoal. He hates that gas doesn't cook symmetrically." Crona paused a moment. "Do you think Kid wishes I was...a girl?"  
"And ruin the symmetry of a male/male relationship? Not a chance." She sighed. "I've known Kid a long time. And he has never, _never, _lit up the way he does around you. His new responsibilities are just taking a toll on him. I don't think he's actually trying to avoid you. You worry to much Crona." Maka tossed a few more items in the cart before rounding a corner.  
"Maybe you're right." He squeaked, quickly following behind her.  
"I'm always right." She giggled. "What kind of pickles should we get?"  
"Pickles are gross. They make your hands smell funny." The demonsword wrinkled his nose. "But Kid likes the bread and butter kind."  
"Then bread and butter it is." One last scan of the list. "Think that's everything."  
"Um...can we get...s'mores? I really want to make them." He smiled. "Gooey marshmallows sound like they'd be yummy."  
"Sure." Maka replied with a giggle. "Think Kid will be alright making dinner tonight? Guys like to grill right?"  
"I don't think he'll mind...but he isn't the best when it comes to cooking." Crona giggled. "Don't tell him I said that."


	3. Chapter 3

The pair of friends took longer to return to then they expected. The sun had nearly set by the time they walked back into the vacation home. Sitting in the living room where Soul and BlackStar, shouting loudly at a football game that played on a large screen; a half eaten pizza sat in front of them.  
"You guys ordered pizza?! We were getting stuff to cook." Maka sighed, placing the bags in the kitchen.  
"BlackStar was starving, so Kid thought it best to just have something delivered." Tsubaki replied in a sweet tone.  
"Can't keep a big star waiting!" The aforementioned meister boasted, followed quickly by a string of curses at the referee of the game.  
With a light chuckle Crona proceeded to put away the groceries, stating that they had a whole week and surely they would have time for a cook out. He enjoyed having a house full of friends and laughter. It was a welcome change from the loneliness that once filled his life. The 'gang' was his new family. The old one was just a faint memory at this point.  
"What 'cha thinking about?" Liz asked, leaning against the bar that separated the kitchen from the living room. The response from the demon sword was a simple raised eyebrow. "It must be a pretty good thought. Considering I can see every tooth in that smile of yours."  
"O-oh." He studdered, placing the last of the things in the cabinet. "J-just thinking about...the beach. And how nice the water looked today."  
"Don't lie to the girl!" Ragnarok popped out of Crona's shoulder. "You were comparing your old life to this new, crummy one."  
"N-no I wasn't. Go away Ragnarok!"  
"Yes you were. You were all 'Oh I loooove having friends. They make my life sooooo great.' Blah blah blah."  
"Shut up!"  
"Sheesh. To gushy for my taste." The weapon crossed his arms. "Old life was better. I used to be cool! Now I'm just a...a...plushie!" He sobbed before returning to his dormant state.  
"So-sorry about that." Crona chuckled nervously.  
"No problem. We like having you here." Liz assured with a smile. "A nice addition to our group of misfits." A roar of laughter filled the lowest level of the house as if to accompany the statement. "Kid went upstairs a few minutes before you came home. Patty was with him. You might want to go check on them."

Kid? Alone with Patty? Well it wasn't _that_ unusual. Before Crona starting living in the manor she used to have room there. She still does, but never uses it. Liz and Patty got an apartment together to 'give the lovebirds space'. But since then the meister and his weapon haven't spent much time together alone.  
Crona swallowed hard as he came to the last stair before the third floor landing. _They're just talking...or...something _he thought to himself. _Just because Patty is a girl, that's no reason to be so nervous. Kid would never... _Laughter drifted from the closed door in front of him, followed by the faint sounds of Patty talking. It was hard to make out, but Crona was sure he heard the weapon say his beloved's name.  
"Pipe down Patty. Someone will hear you." No mistaking...that was Kid talking.  
Another hard swallow and Crona opened the door. Slowly at first, then suddenly once his eyes took in the scene. "Having fun you two?" He asked, leaning against the door.  
"Shhh. You might wake her!" Kid replied in a hushed tone. "It took me nearly an hour to get her to sleep."  
Crona giggled as he made his way to his shinigami's side. "I have to say, this isn't what I expected to see in my bedroom. My lover with a girl in his lap."  
"She's probably drooling on my leg." Kid cringed. "She's a drooler." Crona gigled again. "How was the shopping?"  
"Fun. It's been so long since Maka and I spent time together. It was refreshing."  
"No...that's my giraffe!" Patty murmurered as she rolled to her side.  
"You two should schedule a day to go into the city. Go to the spa or something."  
Kid was always thinking of Crona, of ways to make him happy even when they were apart. It simultaneously filled Crona's heart and broke it, knowing that Kid was fine with there separation. "I'll ask her." He replied a little down heartened.  
"Give that back!" Patty punched Kid in the stomach. "My cupcake!"  
A slight knock on the door drew the pair's attention (well the attention Kid wasn't giving to his swelling midsection). Liz came to take Patty to her room, something Kid welcomed. Before leaving with her sister Liz asked if they would be coming downstairs any time soon to which Kid replied a quick no, he was much to tired to entertain 'those two idiots' any longer.  
Once alone for the first time since they arrived Kid laid his head on Crona's lap. "This isn't what I had in mind when I asked you to go away with me."  
"I don't mind. Honestly." The demonsword rain his fingers through Kid's raven locks. "I enjoy having our friends with us."  
"But I wanted to have a nice, relaxing vacation with just you and I. Not every Tom, Dick and Harry from Death City."  
Crona didn't understand what Kid was getting at; Tom and Harry were still _in _Death City, and he didn't know who Dick was. "Well they are here now. So we have to make the best of it."  
"You are far more patient and understanding than I am." He smiled up at his lover, touching the others cheek gently. "Even in this light you're eyes are simply beautiful."  
"It's to dark, you can't see them."  
"Yes I can. They are robin's egg blue and in the moonlight they shine like sapphires."  
"Shameless flatterer."  
"Is it working?" Kid winked.  
"Of course." Crona bent over and gave his lover a quick kiss before standing (knocking Kid over in the process) and heading to the closet to find something to wear to bed. Kid had already unpacked and hung all their clothes with care. One thing the shiniagmi could always be counted on to do was keep thins neat and orderly. Decided on an oversized shirt, the demonsword redressed quickly and returned to bed. Kid was still there, now laying on his stomach and breathing as though he was already asleep. "You work to hard sometimes." Crona whispered, climbing onto Kid's back and resting his head on the others. "Take it easy, will ya?" Kid wiggled a bit, causing Crona to laugh. "I thought you were sleeping."  
"I am." Kid replied with a snore.  
"So I'm talking to myself?"  
"Mhmm."  
"Meany." Crona kissed the back of Kid's neck before moving to lay beside him. "Shinigami should act like gentlemen, not like meanies."  
"I'm sorry, love." Kid wrapped his arms around his lover and nuzzled into the nape of his neck. "A gentleman I shall be." He nuzzled a second time before kissing him lovingly.  
"Well...not _to_ gentle."  
"I see." A quick nip punctuated the short sentence. Another kiss, followed by another and then another. Soft moans were elicited from the pink haired boy. "Am I being to gentlemanly still?"  
"Mhmm."  
Kid's hands wandered underneath Crona's shirt, first dancing over his upper thighs before resting on the boy's lower abs. Kisses were trailed down his lovers neck, over his shoulder then finally to his lips. More moans filled the room, albeit soft ones Crona didn't want their friends to hear them. Rolling onto his back Crona reached up and placed a hand on the back of Kid's head, pulling him into a deep kiss.  
Shirt hiked up to nearly the demonswords chest Kid continued to dance his fingers on the boys abs, tracing each contour and marveling in the softness that always enticed him. Three years together and it always elicited the same response.  
Moving from his lovers lips Kid traveled down the boys neck again, getting on top of him after coaxing his legs apart. Fitting between them with ease the shinigami, now on the other side of the pile of shirt that lined Crona's neck, teased each of Crona's nipples with his tongue.  
"K-kid." Crona breathed deeply. "Mm...nnnn." Another tease and the demonsword cried out.  
"Shh my love. Don't want to draw to much attention." But he repeated the action, smiling to himself. The other were downstairs there was no way they could hear what was going on. Or at least that's what Kid believed. Traveling farther and farther down Kid kissed a trail to Crona's boxers, moaning the entire way. Stopping only for a moment to run a finger down Crona's member, Kid smiled as he saw the look of anticipation his lovers face. Returning to kiss the lips of his beloved he took Crona into his hand and pumped him gently.  
"Mmmnnnn" Crona responded to the actions he was recieveing. It had been so long since they spent a night together he had forgotten just how nimble Kid's fingers were or how they memorized all the curves of his body. "Kid" he breathed into the shinigami's ear before nibbling on the lobe. The room was spinning and he was lost in a cloud of lust, and it sounded like his heart was pounding in his ears. But wait...that wasn't his heart...was that...?  
"Hold on a sec." Kid stopped abruptly, listening for what he thought sounded like a bang on their door. A minute later and it seemed like whatever caused the sound had passed. "Thought I heard something." And with that Kid went back to the demonswords neck.  
"What's up bitches!" Soul screamed, busting the door wide open. "Whoa...get it Kid!"  
"SOUL!" Crona screamed in return, pushing Kid off of him and pulling the blankets up and over his head. "GET OUT!"


	4. Chapter 4

The following morning Kid was happy to wake to a quiet house. Crona lay in his arms, and the smell of the salt water filled their room. It seemed as though he had found heaven on earth. Taking advantage of the beautiful morning he grabbed a book and headed to the beach to read in the warmth of the morning sun. "Nothing beats a little solitude" he said to himself, laying back on his beach towel.  
Not long after the shinigami left the house did his lover awaken as well. It was the usual routine for the pair; Crona could seemingly sense that Kid was gone and usually woke up. The stillness of the house felt weird the the demon sword. He wandered for a few minutes checking the various rooms just to assure himself that he wasn't alone. Once in the kitchen he started some coffee and sat wondering what he should do now. If he were back in Death City he'd just get ready for the day; dress and head to work. But he's on 'vacation'. What does one do on vacation? And more importantly he's a host. What do hosts do?  
Maka was the first to come downstairs, hair a mess and night gown falling off her shoulder. "Mornin'" she mumbled with a yawn.  
"Morning." Crona returned. "Sleep well?"  
"No. Soul snores when he's drunk."  
"Oh...I didn't know they were drinking."  
"Yea, guess they were. He said they found Kid's stash of 'Death Lite' in the closet and went to town on it." Maka stretched. "Didn't really think Kid was the type."  
"Only when he needs to unwind." Crona smiled. "It's not as often as you'd think."  
A few more minutes of chit chat and they were joined by Tsubaki and Liz. The four friends laughed and chatted, munching on a light breakfast that Crona managed to whip up. The boys (as well as Patty) remained unseen, so the 'girls' (which included Crona) decided it best to plan they day without them. A trip to the city for some shopping, a lunch at 'la Décès Bistro', followed by a mani pedi.  
Dressed in his finest beach-shopping attire (which wasn't much more than a pair of shorts and a tank top he stole from Kid) Crona waited near the car for his friends. In his heart he felt he should stay here, keep his shinigami company. But he so wanted to do all those things with the girls. He felt so conflicted. Speaking to Kid didn't help; he just said to have fun and put on sunblock so as not to get a sunburn. That feeling of being in the way crept in again, and he didn't want to be a burden to the one he loved.

It wasn't until well after noon that the remaining house guests woke. And they woke with a thunder! Even outside Kid could hear the ruckess they were making. Plates clanging, tv blaring. Oh his serenity was broken into tiny pieces.  
"Can't you guys go ten minutes without breaking something?!" He screamed, ripping open the glass door and walking into the kitchen. "Honestly, you'd think a group of hyena's lived here."  
"Are hyena's loud?" Soul asked, a sandwich in hand.  
"That's besides that point."  
"Well they laugh a lot." BlackStar added, his head stuck in the fridge. "Got anymore beer Kid?"  
"It's only 2:30!" Kid paused. "If you finished off what was in the closet, than no."  
"You know what that means, don't cha?" Soul only received a raised eyebrow from the shinigami. "BEER RUN!" He screamed, BlackStar in accompaniment.  
"Can't. The girls and Crona took my car into town."  
"Pfft, how do you think we got here? Walked!" Patty scoffed. "They can take sissy's car."  
"Where there's a will there's a way!" BlackStar boasted. "Come'on Kid. You're driving."  
Kid rubbed his temples as they four made their way to the driveway. "This isn't going to end well."


End file.
